The present disclosure relates to installation of wiring in a facility before attachment of the wiring to a system to receive a service from the wiring.
Facilities (e.g., homes and other buildings) often include wiring. The wiring may be installed in the facility to provide a variety of services (e.g., audio signals, video signals, data transmission) to a system (e.g., audio system, video system, security system, computer system). In some cases, the wiring and the system are installed in the facility and attached to one another at about the same time, such as during construction of the facility. In other cases, the wiring is installed in the facility well before installation of the system in the facility; that is, the facility is xe2x80x9cpre-wiredxe2x80x9d to accommodate subsequent installation of the system.
A wiring installation device for installing wiring in a facility to facilitate subsequent identification of the location of the wiring for attachment of the wiring to a system to provide a service to the system is disclosed. The wiring installation device comprises a cover support unit, a cover, and a wiring retainer. The cover support unit is configured to be attached to a pair of frame members of the facility and to extend behind the rear side of a wall of the facility and into a wall hole provided in the wall. The cover is configured for movement relative to the cover support unit between a covered position in which the cover is attached to the cover support unit and covers the wall hole adjacent the front side of the wall before attachment of the wiring to the system and an uncovered position in which the cover uncovers the wall hole for attachment of the wiring to the system. The wiring retainer is attached to or configured to be attached to the cover support unit or the cover to retain the wiring adjacent the wall hole.
According to an aspect of the disclosure, the cover support unit comprises a support mount and a cover support. The support mount is configured to be attached to the pair of frame members and to extend behind the rear side of the wall. The cover support is attached to the support mount to extend in the wall hole. The cover is attached to the cover support in the covered position. The wiring retainer is attached to the cover support to retain the wiring adjacent the wall hole.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, the wiring retainer is attached to the cover. The wiring retainer is configured to retain the wiring adjacent the wall hole when the cover is positioned in its covered position before attachment of the wiring to the system and to pull the wiring relative to the wall hole when the cover is moved from its covered position to its uncovered position for attachment of the wiring to the system.